smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smooth Criminal (Song)
"Smooth Criminal" is song performed by Michael Jackson from his Bad album by Epic Records. It was later covered by Alien Ant Farm. Smurf Me Up Glovey sings this song when he goes to rescue Smurfette from the galactic mobsters and tries to talk to her while he is fighting off the guards on a prison in Belial. Glovey performs the song again without the parody lyrics in a club far in the woods while he is running away from Mr. Big and his henchman. There, he starts a riot as he continues to perform the song and sees Sassette get taken away by Mr. Big causing a ruckus and escaping as the "Smurf Criminal" while fighting off the henchman with a cross bow. Smurf Criminal (Parody Lyrics) As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo He Came Into Her House He Left The Smurfstains On The Carpet She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK, Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK? Smurfette Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK, Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK, Smurfette? (Smurfette Are You OK)? (Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You-A Crescendo, Smurfette) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Smurfstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom) Smurfette Are -- You OK? So -- Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So -- Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK, Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So --'' ''Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK Smurfette? They’ll Be Hit By They’ll Be hit By A Smurf Criminal So -- They Came Into The Outway It Was Morning Yet -- What A Black Day Fighting To Clashing Assassinations Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are-- You OK -- Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK? Are You OK Smurfette? Smurfette Are You OK? Will You Tell Me That You're OK? There's A Sign In The Window That He Struck You - A Crescendo Smurfette He Came Into -- Your House He Left The Smurfstains On The Carpet Then You Ran Into the Bedroom You Were Struck Down It Was Your Doom Smurfette Are You OK? So, Smurfette Are You OK Are You OK Smurfette? They Will Suffer By They Get Caught By A Smurf Criminal - Ow! Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Alien Ant Farm version is one of the songs performed by Sloppy Smurf and his band Azrael Rocks in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Category:Smurf Me Up songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Songs Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Open to Community Category:Glovey Smurf's songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs